


Wrong Adress

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught and Blast Off send a package to a wrong adress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Adress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from my other fic TF Shorts, I separate this because... well... it's Combaticons :v

The was nothing special about the planet below, Blast Off’s scanning told him that. It was just an organic mudball. And what made them raised their optical ridges was that there existed no life signal. No sign of advanced lifeform that was able to order a good quantity of pre-set datapads.

Onslaught looked over Blast Off’s optical field. There were forests. Green. Lots of them. And water. Blue. Also lots of them.

“Are you sure this is the planet?” he asked Blast Off.

“I’m sure. I followed the direction that they gave us.” Blast Off replied, also searching the planet for any sign of civilisation.

“Perhaps they live underground?”

“If they do, there should be an incoming communication to me. And I’m receiving nothing.”

“Strange.” Onslaught pondered. He gave the datapads in Blast Off’s cargo a quick look. “Try to land on that area.”

Blast Off entered the atmosphere. All they could see was green. No sign of any building, even far away. He landed on a quite large area of small short green tree. The nearby non-advanced lifeforms ran away at the sight. Blast Off’s cargo door opened, and Onslaught went off and looked around the area.

Negative.

There was a small cave at a side, but big enough to fit the datapads. Onslaught got an idea.

“Blast Off, we are to search the area.” He said, getting back inside.

“The datapads?”

He lifted the datapads. “I found a cave. It seemed safe enough to keep them. Also I gave them an alarm that will set on if someone tried to move them.”

Blast Off just nodded internally. When the pads were off him, he transformed and looked his surroundings. It was very quiet. He saw some animals, as he remembered they called that, looking at them with blue eyes. Even though they seemed quite large by Cybertronian standards for organic, they weren’t exactly looked dangerous. Unlike many organic worlds he had visited, this one seemed quite friendly.

Then a six legged creature tried to step closer to him. It walked slowly, always looking at him by its 8 eyes, curious. He replied the creature’s stare. The creature sniffed at him, then at his feet. As long as it didn’t do anything that could harm him, he didn’t react. He let the creature to continue sniffing curiously at his feet, only for it to take a few steps back when Onslaught walked behind him.

“What did it do?” Onslaught said, looking at the creature.

“It didn’t do anything.”

Onslaught nodded and tapped the shuttle’s shoulder to walk. They entered the forest. It wasn’t so thick so that they couldn’t walk through. Big green trees paved their way. There were no small creatures walking on the trunks. And unlike the other organic planet they had visited, this one was calmingly quiet. Onslaught wondered if this was the same in other part of this planet.

They kept walking through the forests. Many creatures were staring at them, but no one disturbed them. No one stepped closer. They reached a river and stopped.

“There’s nothing here.”

Onslaught looked to the river. It was clean and blue, he could even see the floor of the river. Some water creatures passed by and he saw one quite big four legged creature ate them. This was very clean. He looked through the riverside; it was a long way ahead. Perhaps by following this river, they could find some building?

“Maybe we can find a city or settlement by following this river.” Blast Off spoke to him.

Onslaught chuckled. “I’m thinking the same thing. Let’s go this way.”

They saw some creatures drinking at the river. They didn’t recognise their appearance as they kept drinking. The creature had six legs, like the one Blast Off saw before, but this was much bigger. It even rivalled their height. The river wasn’t now as big as before; they maybe had reached the upstream of the river. More tree creatures hanging above them.

They reached a waterfall. It was rather big and its atmosphere was a soothing one. They stopped and sat one a rock as they looked over their surroundings.

“Still nothing.”

“Try to look on above the waterfall.”

Blast Off floated over the waterfall and frowned behind his masque. The river still went on.

“It goes on.” He said, lowering himself to the ground. “Why can’t we find any sign of building? A smoke would be appreciated.”

The tone he used indicated that he was a bit tired. Onslaught huffed; this was also making him tired. They had completed 3 shipments before this and they hadn’t had any breaks. Onslaught reached for his subspace to take a cube, but he frowned when he couldn’t find any.

He then saw Blast Off looking at the waterfall. The ceramic tiles on his back shifted a bit. He was unable to make out his expression, though. Onslaught stared at Blast Off, then raised his optical ridges behind his visor when he saw him going into the water.

Blast Off took a handful of water and examined it. Onslaught stared at the weird scene, wondering to himself. What was Blast Off doing? Blast Off then went further to the water until his lower frame was submerged, still looking at the water.

“What are you doing?”

Blast Off visibly startled, his frame shook the water around him. Onslaught grinned to himself. Blast Off looked back to him, his visor brightened for a moment, then dimmed. “Uh… looking?”

Onslaught chuckled and stepped closer, not going into the water… yet. “What is it that caught your interest?”

“Uh…” Blast Off was kind of adorable when he was like this, Onslaught thought. His curiosity was a never-ending one. Even though he was grumpy sometimes. “The water is warm.”

“Warm?”

“Yes. I didn’t expect a fount would contain warm water naturally. Well there could be, but this fount was far from any volcanic activity.” Blast Off replied, looking at the water.

“Hm? So why were you looking at it for quite a long time?” Onslaught said, amused.

“I-I… was?” Blast Off muttered sheepishly. “I-I thought the water had another element in its property. It isn’t.”

Onslaught chuckled. “So, what did you say about the water is warm?”

“It’s warm.”

“So?”

“Uh…”

“Is it safe if I come in?”

Blast Off startled again, more noticeable this time. “I-I guess so.”

Onslaught, not caring that they would look stupid and childish in the water, stepped in and let his lower frame sunk by the water. Blast Off was right, the water was warm. Warm enough so that, he told himself, it was quite relaxing. He looked to the water, there was nothing wrong or suspicious on it. It was only water in an organic world.

Next time, he shouldn’t be forgetting to bring a spare energon cube for condition like this.

“You’re right, It’s warm.”

Blast Off was only a few steps away in front of him. He seemed didn’t know what to do, being caught in indulging one of his curiosity earlier. Onslaught sighed and looked around. There was a rock big enough that he could lay his back to it. He walked there and did it.

The water was more deep near the rock, but it was still very clean. He looked to the floor, nothing was suspicious. So he allowed himself to sink until his neck, and laid his back to the rock and turned off his optiques. The sound of the waterfall and occasional alien wildlife only made this more relaxing. The water seemed to caress his plating and cables and enter his seams. Primus, this was very good…

Oh he forgot about Blast Off.

He felt some movements in the water, then when he turned on his optiques, he saw Blast Off doing the same thing beside him. The shuttle’s field was a bit loose and it lapped with his. It was okay. The shuttle’s own signalling relaxation and indulgence, and was that lust?

“You know,” Onslaught spoke. “we should be looking for a city.”

“I know.” Beside him, Blast Off had his optiques turned off. He sighed.

“So why are you laying like this on a rock?” Onslaught allowed a slice of amusement to flow over his field.

Blast Off huffed. “The same thing goes for yourself.” He then chuckled. “This was just too good.”

“We should come here more often.”

“Yeah…”

“Especially if Vortex or Brawl made a lot of noises on the office.”

Blast Off laughed a little at that. They could really be noisy sometimes. Even though Brawl was kind of adorable at some times, Vortex wasn’t. The copter would never be adorable. But sometimes did he can be quite amusing.

The only one who could really appreciate the quietness was only his superior, Onslaught.

“Wait.” Onslaught’s commlink ringed. “I have a call.”

Blast Off didn’t listen, and instead kept his optiques turned off as he let himself relax in the water.

“The customer called. Said that he missent the address. He sent me a new one.”

“Huh?”

“We have to go now.”

Blast Off onlined his optiques and looked at his superior. “Now?”

Onslaught needed a few moments to answer. “Maybe we could take some more time here.”

“Agreeable.” Blast Off chuckled. “Don’t charge the customer though.”

“Why?”

“If he didn’t missent the address, we wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t even know this planet.”

“I won’t. But, you don’t know this planet?”

Blast Off sighed. “It didn’t exist in my maps. I have never come into this solar system before. Now I’m glad I did.”

Onslaught chuckled. “I’m glad I came here too.”


End file.
